Cinco Problemas en Freddy's
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Así es, esa enorme bola marrón gruñona me había cautivado. No sabía cómo. Tampoco es que estuviera en el contexto más romántico. Pero no podría llegar simplemente y confesarle mi amor. No puedo simplemente pararme frente a él y abrazarle. No puedo simplemente gritarle "Te amo". ¿Qué imbécil haría eso? Yo, probablemente. [FreddyxOC]. Regalo pa' mi pasiva Nozomi Nya
1. Primer Problema

Hola amiguitos(?)

De nuevo SofiLexa Bl

Mmm, bueno, sí, tengo que subir el último capítulo de Mocosas Metiches, pero como no lo tengo listo, ni pedo(?)

Aquí algo nuevo que se me ocurrió :0 Y adivinen quién es el personaje principal e.e

Esto es un fic con capítulos cortitos para mi neko tsundere kawaii Nozomi Nya [Inserte corazón aquí]

A lo que vamos, si no leíste mi anterior fic no debes conocer a la protagonista. Albina, delgada, alta, ojos ámbar, plana de adelante, está bien por detrás. Listo, todo lo que necesitas de ella :v

**ADVERTENCIA:** Alto contenido de pendejismo extremo, vulgaridades, lenguaje obsceno, errores estúpidos, referencias sexuales.

.

Llevaba un tiempo trabajando en la pizzería. Apenas empezaba mi quinta semana, para ser exactos. Mi nombre es Nozomi, tengo diecinueve años. Sí, necesito dinero; nadie en su sano juicio que no lo necesitara trabajaría aquí. En poco tiempo, además de perder ese "sano juicio" que me hace falta para renunciar, me di cuenta de cinco cosas:

1- Esta pizzería era de todo menos normal.

2- Los muñecos caminan, hablan, sienten y tienen emociones, y todos no quieren más que matarme, aunque luego de hablar conmigo por un mes parecen haber perdido un poco el interés.

3- Hay un quinto animatronic escondido, que también desea matarme.

4- Comienzo a volverme loca. Tengo alucinaciones, oigo voces, mi imaginación me juega sucio y siento cosas que no debería sentir.

5- Estoy profundamente enamorada de Freddy Fazbear.

Así es, esa enorme bola marrón gruñona me había cautivado. No sabía cómo. Tampoco es que estuviera en el contexto más romántico. En ocasiones gastaba la energía a propósito sólo para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos artificiales azul cielo que alguien le había arrancado a algún ángel celestial sólo para ponérselos a aquel oso asesino. Lamentablemente, también tengo cinco problemas. Problemas que perjudicarían mi "relación", o lo que sea que se supone podríamos llegar a tener, con ese oso.

Primer problema: Conejo maricón.

Suspiré profundamente caminando hacia mi oficina, sin siquiera molestarme en observar el escenario. Sabía que me encontraría con lo mismo. Los mismos problemas que me agobiaban. No quería que me lo recordaran. Llegué a mi oficina recostándome en la silla y poniendo mis pies sobre el escritorio; me estiré un poco, hice sonar mis articulaciones y tomé la tablet que mostraba las cámaras de seguridad en mis manos. Como lo supuse, Bonnie ya no estaba en su sitio.

La verdad es que es un poco... No, es MUY molesto que no puedo estar un minuto tranquila porque...

-Porque alguien tiene un fetiche con venir a cagarme la noche –Golpeé con el puño cerrado el botón rojo a un lado de la puerta izquierda y continué con mi labor de vigilar a través de las cámaras- En serio, parece que le excita. Tal vez luego se mete al Backstage para hacerse una paja pero se da cuenta que lo estoy vigilando, entonces viene de nuevo y se calienta más, se mete a la cosa esta de limpieza en la cámara tres, pero también lo estaré vigilando. Pero luego... –Y habría seguido murmurando mi teoría sobre la forma más efectiva de excitar a un Bonnie común, de no ser porque me interrumpió.

-¿Otra vez hablando sola? –El tono burlesco en su voz era tan jodidamente irritante.

-¿Y con quién voy a hablar? ¿Contigo?

-¿No es lo que estás haciendo? –Lo observé de forma monótona por la ventana. No podría ser más molesto de lo que era, en serio. Ante mi insistente forma de mirarlo, se encogió de hombros apartando la vista- Es un poco extraño que no me temas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te intimido? –Incliné mi cabeza a un lado con fingida inocencia. Él sólo hizo un sonido parecido al de una persona chasqueando la lengua.

-Ya quisieras. A ver si la próxima vez no contratan a una niñata pesada.

No lo podía creer. ¿Estaba todo el día con mocosos escandalosos y yo era la niñata pesada? Hay que joderse.

-A ver si la próxima no vienes a joderme.

-A ver si la próxima eres un poco madura.

-A ver si la próxima no eres tan maricón.

-¡A ver si la próxima te callas la boca!

-¡A ver si la próxima aprendes a contrarrestar con un buen insulto!

-¡A ver si la próxima te mueres! –Sólo me dediqué a observarlo con una mueca de disgusto y extrañeza, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Qué clase de insulto es ese? –Había que caer bajo para no saber responderle a una humana. Y mira que me estoy insultando a mí misma.

-¡No lo sé, estoy bajo presión! –Negué lentamente con la cabeza, aún con la extraña mueca de desagrado en mi rostro. Vale, ya, me he vuelto loca, no sé ni para qué intento encontrarle lógica.

Digo, estoy discutiendo con un conejo animatrónico, tampoco es que sea la mejor persona para criticarle.

-Hm, claro, como digas... –Musité apartando la vista mientras suspiraba. Bonnie bajó la cabeza, como triste o arrepentido. Tal vez si le hubieran puesto jodidas cejas no sería tan difícil intentar adivinar su reacción, o lo que sea. ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? ¿Por qué me interesaría cómo demonios reacciona un jodido conejo?

Loca.

Pero por suerte, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que nada hacía parado en la puerta izquierda y sólo prefirió alejarse. Durante las próximas tres horas restantes, con problemas menores sólo abriendo y cerrando puertas, me dediqué a analizar profundamente el problema que representaba Bonnie para mí. Soy una chica tímida, aunque no lo parezca. Claro que, habiéndome visto en la necesidad de hablar con alguien en medio de tanta confusión, tuve que entablar conversación con los animatrónicos. Bueno, tampoco era una gran "necesidad", pero vamos, seis horas diarias callada o hablando sola no es tan divertido como lanzar un par de insultos a alguien. El punto es que, si ya simulaba un problema el sólo ver a Freddy frente a frente, y mis pensamientos internos acerca de cómo reaccionaría si le confesara mis sentimientos psicóticos y anormales hacia él, imaginen cómo me siento sólo de pensar cómo reaccionarán los demás. Quiero decir, no sé si Bonnie tiene influencia sobre Freddy, o al contrario, o qué sé yo. No tengo idea si les importará mi amor hacia él. Aunque bueno, también debo admitir que me estoy montando una película. Primero debería comenzar a hablar con él aunque sea, es el único con el que jamás he cruzado palabras, o al menos no lo recuerdo. No podría llegar simplemente y confesarle mi amor, eso sería muy exagerado. No puedo simplemente pararme frente a él y abrazarle. Sería estúpido.

No puedo simplemente gritarle "Te amo". ¿Qué imbécil haría eso?

Ya eran las cinco, yo estaba totalmente confiada y relajada. Otra vez ese conejo travesti vino a visitarme. Bostezando, con los ojos cerrados, presioné el botón a mi izquierda. Este hizo un sonido extraño y no me permitió hundirlo como de costumbre. Abrí los ojos lentamente tragando saliva y rezando a todos los dioses, ángeles, santos y deidades por mi bienestar. Volví a presionar el botón; la puerta ni se movía.

-A ver si la próxima cierras la puerta a tiempo –"Valí verga." Fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza- ¡Ja, te gané! –Ese conejo con esteroides de mierda comenzó a reír como sólo un maniático sabría hacerlo. Las campanas del reloj que anunciaban la culminación de mi turno, que en realidad no eran más que la alarma de mi teléfono, lo interrumpieron estrepitosamente en pleno ataque de risa. Yo me levanté de mi silla inmediatamente. Era como la gloria. Dios, perdóname por dudar de ti. ¡Es que no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte!

-¡Ja, YO te gané! –Fue mi turno de reír mientras le mostraba los dedos del medio de ambas manos. Luego me giré agitando vanidosamente mi corto y albino cabello en el aire con una sonrisa victoriosa y me encaminé a la salida dando pequeños brincos de felicidad. Like a fucking boss.

.

Y así se jode a Bonnie Bl Tomen nota(?)

Y si no, tomen una silla :v

Pues ya saben, nos leemos aquí mismo el próximo sábado (Son las 11:49 pm, técnicamente el próximo sábado es en once minutos sahfdjafjs)

Pero no, próximo sábado 2 de mayo e.e

Sin falta. Lo único que podría retrasarme es que no pueda conectarme a internet ese día. Y eso es MUY poco probable. Así que ya saben, cada sábado por seis semanas en el mismo sitio, no olviden dejar sus reviews~

Sayonara!


	2. Segundo Problema

Quiubo, perras? Bl

Iegó la tuki e' Guarenas Bl

Bueno, aquí técnicamente aún es viernes, pero...

En España, Francia, Argentina, Chile y otros países ya es sábado(?) Así que, Why not?

Este es sin lugar a dudas mi capítulo favorito xDDDD No lo sé, me encanta(?

**ADVERTENCIA:** Pues lo mismo de siempre. Estás leyendo un fanfic de SofiLexa, par favar.

.

Otro día en esta maldita pizzería. Hoy realmente no estaba de humor. Últimamente no dormía bien; claro que no es sorprendente cuando mis horas de sueño van de las ocho de la mañana, despertando inquieta cada hora, hasta que a alguno de mis culeros hermanos les pique el poto y me despierte, alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Caí en mi silla de sentón gruñendo por lo bajo. Cuando dieron las doce, el conejo no se hizo esperar y sin más comenzó a moverse. Bostecé tranquila, no me importaba en realidad. Extraños ruidos bastante conocidos comenzaron a escucharse, lejanos e insistentes, hacia mi derecha. No dudé en cambiar de cámaras hasta llegar a la número seis, donde los ruidos se hicieron mucho más molestos, básicamente porque de ahí venían. Tal parece que alguien comenzó desde temprano a jugar a la cocinera.

Segundo problema: Pata gorda.

-Ignórala Nozomi, tú puedes... –Intenté con todas mis putas fuerzas no prestarle atención al pollo de dos metros que me observaba desde el otro lado de la ventana con cara de psicópata. Psico-pata. Ja.

-Hola niña, ¿Quieres pizza? –Curiosamente su voz me recordaba a la de algún violador pedófilo ofreciéndole dulces a los niños. Sólo trataré de ignorar que está abriendo su boca y dejando que vea todo su endoesqueleto... AGH, QUÉ PUTO ASCO.- Tengo mucha pizza para ti –Su voz y comportamiento totalmente fuera de quicio me perturbaban peligrosamente. En serio, si me hubiera pasado esto la primera semana habría muerto de un infarto, y no es broma.

-No, gracias, ya cené –Otra vez lancé un vago intento de ser educada, a ver si por una vez lograba que se alejara de mí. Pero por supuesto que no, ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-Podemos divertirnos juntas, sólo tienes que abrirme la puerta –Podría jurar que escuché un jadeo de excitación escaparse de su... Caja de voz, creo. Pero tampoco confío mucho en mis sentidos, al menos no mientras esté dentro de este manicomio.

-¿Juntas? –Pregunté yo sin siquiera voltearme a verla.

-Sí, juntas, tú y yo, a solas, sin nadie que nos moleste, en lo oscurito –Ya vale, no sé si quiere matarme o violarme. De cualquier manera ninguna es de mi especial agrado, para ser sincera.

-Ah, ¿Eres mujer? –Miré hacia la izquierda sonriendo, calculando para cuando sería reñida por la pata. Sí, estoy corriendo un feo riesgo de muerte, pero me la juego. Con tal que eso la moleste lo suficiente para mantenerse alejada, por mí bien. Aunque afecte mi cordura, a pesar de que no creo que sea posible verse más afectada de lo que está.

-¡Escúchame bien, feto subdesarrollado intento de aborto! –Pausa. ¿Cómo demonios sabe lo que es un feto o un aborto? Bueno, de que insulta mejor que el conejo, eso está claro- ¡Vuelve a dudar de mi maldito género y te juro que te voy meter un maldito pastelillo por el...! –No quiero, no necesito y no pretendo escuchar por donde piensa meterme el pastelillo...

Supongo que por la boca, lógico.

-Eres un robot, no tienes género –Asentí levemente con la cabeza mientras veía como su rostro de gallina formaba una mueca de lamento y confusión. Como si cuando era un huevo la hubieran estrellado contra una pared, y luego reconstruido con pega en barra. Algo así.

-B-bueno... –Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar, de nuevo con su tono enojado de macha alfa- ¡Pues en primera, no soy una robot, soy una animatrónico! –"Una animatrónico", me encanta su forma excepcional de mandar a la mierda la gramática. Es como si yo le dijera "la pollo", porque vamos, sabemos que ponerlo en femenino no es precisamente la mejor opción.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –Volví a joderla.

-P-pues... –De nuevo se vio agobiada, hundiéndose ante mi duda, ahogándose entre la búsqueda de una contestación, sin tener idea de qué responder. Me encanta causar ese efecto en las personas. O en los animatrónicos, no sé.

Lo cual es irónico porque justo ese efecto causa Freddy en mí.

Creo que estuve más de media hora observándola mientras ella buscaba una excusa para poder huir de la cuestión planteada por mí. Abrió su boca por un momento pero volvió a cerrarla poniendo una mano bajo su pico. Supongo que esa es su barbilla.

-¡Si no sabes la diferencia es porque eres una ignorante! ¡Deberías informarte antes de hablar! ¡Porque al hacer preguntas tan obvias, quedas en ridículo! –Se decidió a responder notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Igual que tú? –Miré satisfecha como volvía a su expresión estupefacta. Vamos, disque mujer, no seas una gallina. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente mientras bostezaba, y al abrir mis ojos ni rastro quedaba de esa pata. Me aseguré de que se había alejado de mí y abrí la puerta mientras me ponía frente al ventilador, la verdad es que empezaba a hacer bastante calor por eso de que tuve la puerta cerrada como por una hora.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo será la relación entre los animatrónicos? ¿Hablarán entre ellos como lo hacen conmigo? Supongo que sí, pero, ¿Cómo serán entre ellos? ¿Amables? ¿Cariñosos? ¿Se tratarán mal? ¿Serán normales? ¿Se odiarán? ¿Mantendrán relaciones amorosas entre ellos?

Y si...

¿Y si Chica y Freddy tienen una relación?

¡No, no, no! Eso no puede ser, ¡Imposible! Tengo que pensar en positivo, Chica da asco, Freddy no puede tener tan mal gusto... Aunque es la única mujer, eso la ayuda mucho...

¿Y si Freddy es gay?

_Hey, I just meet you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe._

Mejor paro, se me está sobrecalentando el cerebro. Pero en serio, me preocupa mucho la relación que pueda guardar Freddy con los demás. Eso perjudicaría nuestra relación.

B-bueno, no es que él y yo tengamos una relación...

_Pero la tendremos._

Eh, pues eso no se sabe...

_La tendremos._

¿Y yo con quién demonios estoy hablando?

-He vuelto –Por suerte, Chica es lo suficientemente inepta como para anunciar su llegada, dándome tiempo a cerrarle la puerta en su cara- Y sólo lo hice para que te disculpes conmigo.

-¿Perdón? –Era realmente indignante que luego de todo lo que me han hecho pasar ella y sus amiguitos de pacotilla yo tenga que disculparme con ella. Patético.

-Disculpa aceptada –Sonrió con tal tranquilidad que me erizó la piel. Sí, es que su sonrisa de asesina serial me tranquiliza tanto, en serio, siento que me calma los nervios- Ahora empecemos de nuevo, ¿Quieres un poco de pizza? –Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, golpeándola repetidas veces ante la atónita mirada de Chica. Debo haber estado horas en la misma situación porque repentinamente escuché la alarma de mi teléfono dando anuncio a mi partida. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que faltaban unos diez minutos para irme antes de empezar a golpear mi cabeza. Da igual, se sintió como horas, muchas horas. Me levanté bostezando mientras me estiraba y a paso lento pasé por un lado de la gallina. Mañana tendríamos algunas cuentas pendientes por saldar.

.

Y así curmina este capétuloh

Nozomi Nya: De paso que haces a mi niña una tsundere no-querida por su amado, te drogas más de lo normal. Contigo no se pinches puede.

Jen fin, recuerden dejar sus reviews si les ha gustado, y si no, también carajo [Inserte cara molesta aquí].

[Que no puedo poner porque Fanfiction es joto]

Weno, espero hayan dehfrutado mushioh. Por cierto, si leen a alguna tal Angely en los comentarios, cáiganle a piedras :c Porque me exige que siga con este fic pero no lee Mocosas Metiches dkjgafjkgsfsgadfjs la odio :c Y de paso díganle que es neko tsundere(?)

Y que no soy sumisa, coño, sumiso su culo :c

Sayonara!

PD: #Noddy4evah


	3. Tercer Problema

Agárrense los huevos que llegó SofiLexa Bl

Y no pues, subo el capítulo hoy porque mañana probablemente llegue tarde a mi casa. Iré a unas Olimpíadas de Matemática shjgakdhgadshfsj estoy cagada :'v

Sí, tengo vida fuera de Fanfiction, aunque no lo parezca(?

En fin, no se acostumbren a esto, el próximo capítulo sí es un sábado(?)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Joder, no voy a poner la misma advertencia todos los capítulos. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad.

.

-Toc, toc.

-¿Esto es necesario...?

-¡TOC, TOC, DIJE!

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Foxy el zorro pirata.

-¿Foxy el zorro pirata qué?

-¿Cómo que Foxy el zorro pirata qué? Sólo soy eso, Foxy, el zorro pirata.

Pellizqué fuertemente mi brazo intentando despertar de la absurda pesadilla hasta que un gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios. Como me temía, sólo conseguí dejarme un moretón en el brazo izquierdo. Grité de la desesperación. Sería una noche larga.

Tercer problema: Coyote carreras locas.

Ya no aguanto más a este estúpido intento de zorro corriendo hacia mí a cada momento. En serio, necesita buscarse una novia o algo.

-Bueno, ya, ¿Qué te pasa? –Luego de la trigésima cuarta vez en menos de tres horas que corrió hasta mi puerta, me decidí a preguntarle tras la ventana.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?

-Has estado toda la noche corriendo hacia mí, ¿Acaso te sientes solo?

-¡Yo soy el pirata más temido de los siete mares, no le tengo miedo a estar solo! ¡Aunque todos me hayan abandonado, no me siento mal! ¡No tengo ningún remordimiento por nada de lo que he hecho!

-Foxy, yo no te he preguntado eso... –Él sólo me miró bajando las orejas cual cachorro regañado.

-Está bien, sí, me siento muy solo –Se recostó de espaldas del vidrio de la ventana mientras yo lo observaba contrariada- Es que, los niños ya no añoran verme hacer mi acto, ya no anhelan escuchar mis historias de los siete mares, ya no es lo mismo, ¿Sabes? Desde la mordida del 87... –Ah, la mordida del 87. El tipo del teléfono me había hablado sobre eso. Estuve investigando y al parecer fue causada por la versión "mejorada" de Foxy... Ya, claro, te creo- Todo ha cambiado, ahora me dicen coyote...

-¿Coyote? Pero si no pareces un coyote –Él en seguida me miró emocionado.

-¿En serio piensas eso? –Yo asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Sólo para estar segura, tomé mi teléfono y busqué primeramente imágenes de zorros.

-Mira, estos son zorros comunes –Foxy asintió con la cabeza efusivamente. Busqué una vez más, esta vez imágenes de coyotes. Sencillamente me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Lo ves? Son distintos –Se adelantó él, aún con esa emoción de perrito reencontrándose con su dueño.

-No pinches mames, son idénticos –La sola mirada que me dedicó me erizó totalmente la piel, aunque con la puerta de por medio, sólo pudo limitarse a asesinarme con la vista y correr como marica hacia su cueva. Es que, vamos, no son idénticos, pero sí son muy parecidos.

Es gracioso porque es un coyote pero parece el correcaminos.

Aunque pierde su lógica cuando le cierro la puerta. Nozomi es un crack, perras.

Pensémoslo bien, la característica principal que se tiene de los coyotes, sólo por una caricatura, es que jamás atrapará al correcaminos. Entonces, si él es el coyote, eso me vuelve a mí el correcaminos. ¿Y si compra artículos marca ACME?

-Lo he estado analizando, y... –La voz de Foxy me sobresaltó, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome cerrar la puerta en el acto, sólo para darme cuenta segundos después de que me hablaba a través de las cámaras. Sentí como el aire volvía a mis pulmones, y exhalando fuertemente abrí la puerta- Tal vez sí parezco un coyote, ¡¿Pero dónde quedó el respeto de los niños?! ¡Soy un maldito zorro! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con los jóvenes hoy en día?!

-No lo sé, Foxy, ¿Por qué dejarían a una mocosa tan irrespetuosa e inmadura como yo trabajar en un lugar como este? –Solté sarcásticamente al aire, porque ya estaba tan loca que ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que él no podía escucharme, sólo yo podía oírlo.

-Además, piensa un momento en esto: ¿Es en realidad culpa de los niños o de los padres? Pues en realidad es culpa de la sociedad –Mis manos fueron casi automáticamente a mi cara estirándola fuertemente. Qué maldita paja oír su parloteo. Y lo peor es que no importaba lo que hiciera, seguía escuchándolo aunque cambiara de cámara, maldita pizzería con aparatos de buena calidad, en lo que les conviene. Y es que, estaba literalmente hablando solo, haciendo un monólogo, porque no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, ni tenía siquiera idea de lo que dijo luego de "¿Es en realidad culpa...?". A pesar de que ponía todo mi empeño en no escucharlo, seguía ese insistente maldito ruido de su voz en mis oídos. Porque no era más que eso. Puto ruido. Sobre todo con esa voz alterada que en ocasiones para de travesti.

En fin, sólo me gustaría saber cómo se relacionan todos con Freddy. Digo, eso me afecta a mí...

_No, Nozomi, en realidad no te afecta en lo más mínimo. Que te quieras enterar es distinto._

Oh sí, ¡Sí que me afecta! Si pienso tener algo con él...

_¿Piensas tener algo con un oso-animatrónico-asesino-violador-pedófilo?_

¡Hey, él no es un violador pedófilo!

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

¡No lo es!

_No puedes estar segura._

Les presento a Nozomi 2, una vocecita en mi cabeza que a veces me lleva la contraria y a veces me la lleva aún más. Tanto así que, ayer defendía que Freddy y yo tendríamos algo y hoy le parece absurdo. Al grano, Foxy a pesar de que me acaba de mostrar lo sensible y jodidamente irritante que es, probablemente sea uno de mis mayores peligros en este lugar. Podría simplemente pasarme toda la noche sin revisar las cámaras, si no fuera por él.

Me entraron ganas de hacerle algunas preguntas al coyote. Digo, tal vez mis súplicas por piedad lograrían apelar a su lado amable y por fin podría obtener más información sobre Freddy.

De repente algo cambió en la oficina. Algo dejó de escucharse. Miré a la cámara y me di cuenta de que Foxy dejó de hablar y ahora sólo miraba fijamente a la cámara con cara de pocos amigos. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que lo estoy ignorando como si de las Olimpiadas se tratase, ¿Pero cómo? Me sigue valiendo verga. Bostecé dejando de lado las cámaras, pretendiendo continuar con mi discusión de aparente doble personalidad interna, hasta que pasos acercándose volvieron a interrumpirme. Miré una vez más la pantalla, la Pirate Cove estaba totalmente vacía. Maldije todo lo existente en esta vida lanzándome hacia el botón de la puerta, muy tarde para mi mala suerte de pavo en día de acción de gracias. Foxy entró en la oficina abalanzándose contra mí y dejándome atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito coyote, búscate un correcaminos! –Chillé forcejando inútilmente contra la chatarra dos veces más grande, tres veces más rápida y cinco veces más fuerte que yo, mientras mis ojos se humedecían con mis lágrimas a punto de caer por mis mejillas.

-¡¿Y tú de qué demonios hablas?! ¡Estuve toda la noche hablándote sobre mí y lo que me cuesta relacionarme con los demás, para que tú me ignores! ¡Desde hace mucho te merecías esto por el simple hecho de creerte capaz de sobrevivir aquí, ahora con más razón ha llegado tu hora! –Yo lo tomé por los hombros y lo agité lo que para mí sería fuertemente, aunque él ni se movió.

-¡¿Qué me importa saber nada de la culpa que tenga cualquier persona por el irrespeto de los niños?! –Parece que eso lo sorprendió un poco. Quizá pensó que en realidad lo estaba escuchando, lo que no sabe es que el principio fue lo único que me limité a oír- Ahora, si me estabas hablando sobre tu relación con Freddy, digo, con los demás, yo gustosa te escucho...

-¿Por qué te importaría? –Bueno, no me lo volverá a contar, me quiere matar, en fin. Aunque mi estrategia no sirvió para escuchar lo que quería, al menos me permitió desconcertarlo lo suficiente para lograr escabullirme en el espacio entre sus brazos y la parte de sus piernas en la que se estaba afincando. Ni siquiera sé si esa mierda son rodillas, me da igual. Nada más su torso es lo suficientemente grande para darme tiempo a escapar justo, literalmente, bajo su hocico en menos de cinco segundos. Se lanzó de nuevo contra mí, como no, pero esta vez por pura suerte lo esquivé a la par que mi teléfono sonaba dándome la victoria. Entre gritos de emoción e insultos descontrolados, di saltos torpes que casi me hicieron caer hacia la salida.

.

Qué capítulo tan ridículo, en serio :v

Me doy pena :'v

Nozomi es mala, cuánto darían muchas por consolar al pobre coyote :c

Dejen sus reviewsitos pambisitos, amiguitosss míossss

[No estuve viendo a Dalas Review sjhgkadgsda]

Sayonara!


	4. Cuarto Problema

Finalmente actualizo este fic cuando se debe(?

Ahora mismo me voy a responder un role-play, y luego voy a seguir escribiendo, en serio(?

Ya se acerca el fin DDDDDDD:

Bueno, no(?)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Estás leyendo un fanfic de SoFiLeXa, la tukki de Guarenas. ¿Te crees capaz de soportar tanta subnormalidad? Pues lees bajo tu responsabilidad. Y si no, HUYE, HUYE COMO UNA PERRA LOCA WN.

.

Me quedé observándole por un rato, a ver si siquiera se dignaba a moverse. Mire la tablet sólo por un segundo, y cuando regresé mi vista hacia él ya se había ido. Me encogí de hombros dedicándome por primera vez en la semana a revisar las cámaras y controlar el orden dentro del establecimiento como se supone que debía hacer para cumplir correctamente mi trabajo, encontrándome una vez más con ese extraño y siniestro cartel de mi oso versión oxidada. Y de nuevo al quitar la vista de la pantalla, él estaba ahí, sólo observándome, como yo a él.

-¿Harás algo más que sólo quedarte ahí o esto va para rato? –Cuestioné fastidiada.

-Estaremos varias horas aquí –Respondió con calma mientras yo gruñía como zombie, o estudiante universitario, es lo mismo.

Cuarto problema: Winnie the Pooh.

-Entonces él nos asesinó a todos. Pero ¿Recuerdas el asesinato anterior? –Yo estaba boquiabierta mirándolo totalmente asombrada, y mi cuerpo sólo dio para asentir tontamente con la cabeza. La historia sobre su origen era tan poco creíble, tan fantasiosa, tan trágica, tan dramática, pero tan... Real, aunque no lo pareciera- Pues su alma había poseído el cuerpo de una marioneta, y de esa forma pudo salvarnos, ayudando a nuestras almas a poseer los cuerpos en los que ahora estamos atrapados. Y no descasaremos hasta obtener nuestra venganza.

-Por eso matan a los guardias... –Susurré cerrando la boca antes de que me tragara una mosca. Él asintió calmadamente.

-Pero a ti ya te conocimos, sabemos que ni aunque lo intentaras y te lo propusieras con todas tus fuerzas lograrías siquiera matar una cucaracha –Tal parece que sólo mi apariencia de niña inofensiva lo llevó a tan precipitada conclusión errónea. Claro que si me lo propongo podría matar a una... Bueno, a una cucaracha no, esas me dan asquito... Pero podría matar una mosca... Sí, a una mosca.

-¿Y el asesino anda suelto? –Me decidí a preguntar luego de varios minutos de incómodo silencio en los que me estuve debatiendo mentalmente si hacer la pregunta o no. Luego de su explicación, pensé que tal vez podría incomodarle tal cuestión. Contrario a toda reacción mala de su parte, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Aún estamos aquí. Eso indica que, efectivamente, sigue con vida –Tragué saliva, estaba más incómoda yo de lo que él pudiera aparentar.

-Oh, bueno, eso es... –Aclaré mi garganta- ¿...Interesante...? –Él se encogió de hombros y yo preferí mejor callarme.

Creo que hace llamarse Golden Freddy, con toda la razón del mundo. Me pregunto por qué no ha intentado matarme. Digo, ya son las cuatro, lleva horas aquí, el tiempo se me ha pasado casi volando. Mejor para mí, menos tiempo rodeada de coyotes, patos y liebres. Me ha explicado todo lo que pasó en la pizzería y de dónde vienen ellos, una historia bastante interesante a decir verdad.

Aunque ya me ha explicado muchas cosas, aún tengo algunas dudas, más específicamente sobre Freddy que sobre todos ellos, pero tengo que disimularlo.

-Y, bueno... ¿Cómo se llevan ustedes? Ya sabes, cómo conviven, y eso... –Sí, ese es mi intento de camuflar mis verdaderas dudas bajo una simple pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? -¿Cómo que a qué me refiero, oso con esteroides? Quiero saber si algo me obstaculiza el trabajo de llegar fácilmente a Freddy y relacionarme un tiempo con él hasta que tenga el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos y que seamos felices por siempre ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Es decir, cómo se relacionan entre ustedes ¿Entiendes? Si son amigos, si se llevan bien o mal, no lo sé... –Intenté una vez más.

La verdad es que, de los animatrónicos con los que he hablado, probablemente Golden es el único que me cae bien.

Claro, tenía que ser la versión creepy de Winnie the Pooh.

O de los ositos cariñositos. Adoro los ositos cariñositos.

En fin, tal vez Golden no representa un problema para mí. Él sólo ha estado ahí, respondiendo calmadamente a todas mis preguntas. En este momento me parece que está analizando su respuesta, buscando bien con qué palabras decírmelo.

El punto es que, quizá no es un problema, sino al contrario. Tal vez es mi única solución. Tal vez sólo él pueda ayudarme a alcanzar mi meta actual.

-Debo decir que... Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Por fin se dignó a comentar, con una sonrisa arrogante. Me entraron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, en serio.

-¡¿Y once asesinatos sí son de mi incumbencia?! –Grité casi horrorizada. Tenía que ser anormal para responderme con que "no era de mi incumbencia" luego de explicarme todo su origen.

-Sí, trabajas aquí, tienes derecho a saber el pasado de la empresa.

-Pues también tengo derecho a saber el presente y cómo se relacionan los animatrónicos...

-No, no tienes derecho a eso.

-¡¿Por qué no?! –Estaba preparada para cualquier respuesta de su parte. De seguro me contestaría con algo absurdo, y yo le lanzaría en la cara que ellos básicamente son trabajadores de este lugar, y como yo también lo soy, tengo derecho a saber cómo se relacionan mis compañeros de trabajo. ¿Cómo puede negar algo tan jodidamente cierto como esto? Jaque.

-Porque no somos trabajadores, si es lo que estás pensando –Lo señalé con la boca abierta intentando buscar una excusa para eso, pero obviamente no la tenía- Técnicamente no existimos, o nadie lo sabe. El gobierno no sabe que vivimos, no somos personas, no ganamos un sueldo por lo que hacemos, no somos trabajadores. Somos atracciones y no es de la incumbencia de una simple guardia de seguridad nocturna qué tipo de mantenimiento le dan a las atracciones -...Buena jugada, ahora déjame mover a mi Dama.

-Por lo mismo, soy una guardia de seguridad, mi ocupación es protegerlos de cualquier peligro. Tengo derecho a saber lo que hacen mientras yo no los miro, porque cualquier cosa que hagan podría representar un peligro para el local –A ver cómo sacas a tu Rey de esta.

-Sin embargo, tú único trabajo es vigilarnos durante la noche, cuando se supone que no nos movemos. Quien tiene esa obligación de "protegernos de cualquier peligro" son los guardias del turno diurno y los empleados de mantenimiento, no tienes excusa.

-¡Pero...!

-De cualquier manera, si no se me pega en gana decírtelo ¿Qué va a hacer una enana contra mí? –...Y Jaque Mate para mí. Decidí cerrar mi boca y mirarlo con una expresión infantil de enojo cruzada de brazos. No importa cuántos conceptos pensara para contrarrestarle, no podía contra él. Golden se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda- Y deja de pensar en ajedrez, seguro ni sabes jugar –Se desvaneció ante mis ojos dejándome sencillamente anonadada.

¡¿Es un demonio o algo por el estilo?!

¡¿Ha estado todo este tiempo leyéndome el pensamiento el muy maldito?!

¡Qué hijo de puta!

Y así fue como llegué a la conclusión de que no puedo confiar en ningún robot. Ninguno.

Debí aprender algo de las películas.

Y al final, por supuesto que ese mendigo oso es un problema para mí. ¿Y si está presente en este momento? ¿Y si me lee el pensamiento? ¿Y si se aparece cuando me confiese ante Freddy? ¿Y si lo arruina todo? ¿Y si no lo acepta?

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Dejaré la droga. Pero en un lugar donde la recuerde, porque después se me pierde. Y mira que está cara.

Mi celular sonó. Lo tomé suspirando y salí de mi oficina.

.

Golden Freddy hijueputa :'v

Do you wanna build a Mangle~? Bueno, ya :v

Espero hayan disfrutado, recuerden dejar sus sensualones reviews kawaiis:3

Y caerle a piedras a Angely y a Simbalaika(?)

Bueno, a Angely no tanto, a Simbalaika sí porque ella me pega(?

OMG, llegó mi mami del mercao :0

Sayonara!


	5. Quinto Problema

Llegó la tukki e Guarenas, no joda

Mi perra se compró un conejo súper mega híper húper ultra extra turbo requete recontra tiernoso *-*

Y como su mami no lo quiere, lo voy a cuidar por una semana *-*

En este momento está cagando(?

Bueno, en fin, aquí el capítulo decisivo...

No, en realidad queda un último capítulo :v Así que disfruten sin más el penúltimo capítulo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mierda escrita.

.

Ese día llegué realmente nerviosa al establecimiento. Las piernas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban, creo que me bajó la tensión, da igual.

Hoy sería el día. Hoy le confesaría mis sentimientos a Freddy.

Por supuesto que estaba muy nerviosa. Pero estaba feliz, emocionada. Confío por alguna razón en que todo saldrá bien.

Entré a la oficina con una sonrisa nerviosa. Suspiré acariciando mis mejillas, intentando fallidamente que estas perdieran el color rosáceo que habían tomado algunas calles antes de llegar. Miré las cámaras y lo primero que noté fue que el escenario estaba totalmente vacío. La quinta noche siempre ha sido mi favorita. Empezando porque es la única noche donde Freddy viene a visitarme. Las noches extras no cuentan, a veces ni siquiera me permiten hacerlas. Incluso en ocasiones prefiere adelantarse y moverse en la cuarta noche. En fin.

Casi una hora después de suspiros y sonrojos de colegiala de mi parte, quizá en un tiempo récord ya estaba Freddy en la puerta derecha. Tímidamente me asomé por la ventana observándolo. Me sentía como una niña pequeña frente a él; tan grande, tan imponente, y yo tan débil.

-B-buenas noches, Freddy, ¿Q-qué tal? –Sí, ese es mi primer intento de coqueteo. ¡Deberían apremiarme por tal logro!

-Humanos... Qué asco –Pronunció mirándome de forma despectiva. Luego me dio la espalda como toda una diva y se fue de vuelta a los baños. Primer intento fallido.

Quinto Problema: Bola marrón amargada.

Estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo mi cabeza mientras apretaba mis mejillas. Hice un puchero haciendo un sonido de tristeza que hasta a mí me dio lástima. Al final suspiré y me decidí a volver a intentar hablarle por cuarta vez.

-¿T-te han dicho q-que...? –Carraspeé la garganta bajando mi cabeza intentando que no se notara mi sonrojo. Aunque ya sé que se ve a kilómetros de distancia, pero tengo que intentar- ¿...Q-que t-tienes linda n-nariz? –Coqueteo intenso con Nozomi.

-¿Te han dicho que eres imbécil?

-Varias veces –Respondí asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, como si realmente fuera una pregunta seria. Luego me di cuenta y me sacudí de un lado a otro bufando- Quiero decir, yo no soy imbécil...

-Lo eres.

-P-pues no lo hago a propósito –De nuevo me sentí como una niña regañada. Agh, pero de verdad que soy imbécil. Si fuera Freddy no me enamoraría de mí, eeeww.

_Pero como no eres Freddy..._

-Calla, esto es serio –Me tapé la boca luego de pensar en voz alta. Freddy me miró por la ventana negando lentamente con la cabeza, como si fuera un caso totalmente perdido. Luego se dio media vuelta y me dejó sola.

De nuevo.

¿Es que jamás alguien estará a mi lado?

Bueno, mi mami no cuenta, mi mami es mi mami.

En serio me estoy comenzando a exasperar. No está funcionando para nada esto de hablar con él para entrar en confianza. Odio ser tan tímida, no me ayuda en absolutamente nada. Por supuesto que eso me hace exageradamente tierna y más hermosa de lo que soy, pero no sirve de nada en momentos serios como este.

Si se le pude llamar serio a mi intento de coqueteo.

_Prueba ignorándolo._

¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me haga la difícil?

_Eres tsundere, está en tu naturaleza._

¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy tsundere!

_Despierta, Blancanieves, estás discutiendo contigo misma._

...La que despierta es la Bella Durmiente, y Blancanieves tiene el cabello negro, tu argumento es inválido.

_¿Ah sí? ¿Va en silla de ruedas?_

¡Yo no me refería a eso! Además, decir que una persona discapacitada es una persona inválida o minusválida es una clara muestra de intolerancia, ignorancia y sobretodo discriminación. No porque tengan alguna discapacidad valen menos.

_No te pongas nena. Aunque qué esperar de ti._

¡Que no soy nena!

_¿Ah no?_

¡No!

_¡No me cambies el tema, joder! ¿En qué estábamos?_

En que La Bella Durmiente es la que despierta...

_Sabes que no hablo de eso. Sólo inténtalo_.

Te odio. Pero lo peor no es que tengo esa constante vocecilla que no desaparece, no, lo peor es que tiene razón. La mayoría de las veces.

Una vez más él estaba a mi derecha, con sólo una puerta que nos separara. Lo miré por la ventana, él me devolvió la mirada y luego la regresó hacia la cámara de seguridad. Suspiré pesadamente. Duré como una media hora esperando a que me prestara atención, pero de nada sirvió. Se fue y regresó varias veces, y en ningún momento llegó a poner el más mínimo cuidado en que lo miraba fijamente esperando a que notara mi presencia siquiera. En una de las ocasiones en que se fue, Foxy corrió a mi puerta y yo bostezando la cerré sin esfuerzo alguno, ya acostumbrada. El amargado del que estoy perdidamente enamorada regresó a la puerta. Yo me crucé de brazos y volteé hacia otra parte cerrando los ojos.

-Pues te ignoro –Anuncié haciendo una mueca de indignación al no escuchar respuesta de su parte. Abrí uno de mis ojos mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido- Te dije que te ignoro... –Lo volví a cerrar en espera de su contestación. Me ignoró tan olímpicamente, que seguro le dan un premio por tal demostración de profesionalismo. Me harté de que no me parara bolas el muy maldito y me pegué a la ventana chillando- ¡Deja de ignorar que te ignoro!

-¡Ignórame a mí, guardia! –Tal parece que Foxy seguía del otro lado de la puerta, por suerte yo no la había abierto. No pude hacer más que mirarlo fijamente por entrometerse en algo que no le importa- ¡Sí, funciona! –Y simplemente regresó a su cueva dejándome a mí parpadeando varias veces, a ver si era un sueño o algo. Digo, con tantas cosas que pasan en esta pizzería no me sorprendería que todo me lo estuviera imaginando. Cuando regresé la vista a la derecha, ya Freddy me había abandonado.

De nuevo...

Quería llorar. No lo entiendo. Antes de llegar tenía mucha confianza en que hoy sería una gran noche, pero de nada me sirvieron los buenos pensamientos.

Ya no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo.

La luz se esfumó y ambas puertas se abrieron. Di un respingo un poco asustada, me había tomado desprevenida. Aunque no era una gran sorpresa, pasé la mayoría del tiempo con la puerta derecha cerrada por causa de él...

La característica ópera de "El Toreador" en su versión de caja musical no se hizo esperar, y yo sólo me limité a mirar sus brillantes ojos zafiro embobada. Deleitándome con la melodía, casi paso por alto que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mandé todo a la mierda en voz baja, tomé mis cosas y salí a paso lento del establecimiento.

.

Tu mami y yo te queremos, Nozomi :c (?)

El conejito se quedó dormido *-*

Si alguien quiere verlo vaya a mi página, aprovecho esto para hacerme propaganda(?)

Dejen sus sensuales reviews, los recibo todos con mucho cariño uwu

Excepto a los haters. A ellos los recibo con mucha burla, en realidad

Sayonara!

PD: Mi hermano puso una cara tan pasiva cuando vio al conejo que dudé por un momento de su semeidad :'v


	6. ¿Sexto Problema?

El último capítulo de esta serie :'3

Disculpen que no lo actualicé más temprano, llevé a Bonnie Lysandro al veterinario(?

Tiene un ojito azul D: pero en fin

Tengo miedo de subir este capítulo, Angely me va a pegar :'v

Por si acaso, le caen a piedras :'v

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como en todo lo que hago, capítulo lleno de mierda, mierda líquida, mierda en polvo y mierda en pelotitas, además de ser carente de la epicidad que merece un último capítulo de cualquier cosa.

.

Le di una patada a las puertas de vidrio de la pizzería, entrando como toda una divaza. Después de lo que pasó ayer, estuve reflexionando un poco sobre la reacción de Freddy. Tal vez si no me presta atención, sencillamente no es para mí, o no soy para él, o lo que sea. Puede que esté muy enamorada y que sea una maldita tsundere, pero tengo orgullo y dignidad.

_¿Aún te queda?_

Sí, trimaldita, aún me queda.

En fin, estuve analizando, junto con las intervenciones inconvenientes de mi otra yo, mi situación actual. Me puse a pensar seriamente en las reacciones de todos, en su forma de expresarse, y sobre todo, en cómo yo me he portado ante los recientes acontecimientos. Y es que, lo pensé realmente muy bien, me di cuenta de que he cometido muchos errores.

Quizá ellos también cometieron errores, pero son personas... O alguna vez lo fueron, y todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. Y yo, como toda humana tsundere, tiendo a errar y meter la pata con facilidad. Pero estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo y reparar el daño que puedo haber causado.

Me di cuenta de que no puedo tacharlos a todos como culpables. No puedo culparlos por todo lo malo que me pasa. No puedo hacerlos responsables de mis problemas. No tengo cinco problemas, tengo muchísimos más. Pero estos se resumen a un único problema.

Sexto problema: Yo.

Así es. Yo soy el verdadero problema aquí.

¿Alguien había tenido una conversación tan infantil con Bonnie antes?

¿Alguien había insultado a Chica antes?

¿Alguien había ignorado y luego esquivado a Foxy antes?

¿Alguien había discutido con Golden Freddy antes?

Alguien...

¿Alguien se había enamorado de Freddy antes?

¿Si quiera alguien había sobrevivido tanto tiempo aquí?

Esto no es por ellos. Es por mí. Yo he sido la que se montó su propio teatro, donde todos eran los malos, Freddy era inocente y yo era la afectada por todo. Un poco egocéntrico de mi parte.

Freddy es un imbécil ¿Vale? Hay que dejarlo claro. Que esté enamorada de él no le quita lo hijo de puta. Pero, tampoco es su culpa encontrarse con una loca que se enamora de él. Venga, que eso ya es cosa mía. La cosa es que no puedo obligarlo a sentir algo. Si no le agrado, él se lo pierde.

Sin embargo, me he decidido por un último intento. La última esperanza. Tal vez, en algún momento yo signifiqué un problema para todos.

Ya no más.

Sentada en la silla de la oficina, como en un trance, se podría decir que me despertó el sonido de mi teléfono sonando. Miré dudosa su pantalla, sólo para descubrir que era un mensaje de mi madre. ¿Para qué carajos me querría ella a esta hora? Me asusté, mucho, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Rápidamente abrí el mensaje que causó que mi piel se erizara.

"Buenas noches hija. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que sacaras la basura? Ni siquiera la moviste de la puerta.

Pues fíjate, tu hermano intentó escaparse hace unos minutos y tropezó con ella. Lo bueno es que evitó que se escapara. Lo malo es que se partió la madre.

Ahora yo te voy a partir la madre.

Pero en serio, tu hermano es pendejo y se rompió un brazo, ven al hospital en cuento puedas.

Te quiero mucho. Pasa por la casa y tráete un suéter.

Con amor: Tu mami favorita".

Uh, cierto, la basura... Bueno, no es mi culpa que en ese exacto momento estuviera pensando en mi amor irracional e incondicional por Freddy. Pero esto me ha costado más o menos un mes de vida social. Bueno, tampoco es que haga demasiado fuera de mi casa, además de venir a esta pizzería de mierda. Igual me van a joder. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es visitarlo al hospital luego de salir de aquí. Si salgo hoy de aquí.

Debo admitir que la imagen de mi hermano llorando como nena en el suelo mientras sufre por el dolor no ha sido nada mala. Oh, por supuesto que me preocupo por mi hermano. Pobrecito, ya no podrá tener acción con Manuela. Porque eso es todo lo que hace el muy subnormal. Momento ¿Cuál brazo se rompió? Con un poco de suerte se rompió el izquierdo...

-¿Muy pensativa para vigilarme? –Di un salto de sorpresa girándome de inmediato, sólo para ver a Bonnie recostado del borde de la puerta izquierda.

-Hola Bonnie. Acabo de recibir una amenaza de muerte, has lo que quieras –Igual ya valí verga. Que me mate este o mi mamá, ya da igual.

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Chica se me ha adelantado? –Cuestionó, al parecer preocupado por ser el primero en asesinarme. Qué bonito es ser el centro de atención. Detallando su rostro, no pude evitar notar su falta de cejas.

-¿Por qué no tienes cejas? –Él se vio sorprendido y luego me miró enojado.

-¡Eso no te importa, niñata insolente!

-¿Por qué tocas un bajo y no una guitarra?

-¡¿Qué importa eso?!

-¿Por qué te llamas Bonnie?

-¡PORQUE SOY UN JODIDO CONEJO!

-¿No eres una liebre?

-¡NO!

-Eres tan marica.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! –Su tono de diva ofendida superaba con creces los límites a los que pensaba que siquiera era posible llegar.

-El color morado ni siquiera te queda bien. Bonnie es nombre de mujer. ¿Siquiera tienes cola de conejo?

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo!

-¿Puedo tocarla?

-¡No! –Su grito fue interrumpido por la risa escandalosa y robótica de la gallina, del otro lado de la puerta. No puedo creer que aún siga viva.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, pato obeso? –Paró sus carcajadas al instante acercándose amenazante hacia mí- ¿Qué pasó con la figura de la Chica 2.0? –Así es, estuve investigando sobre las otras pizzerías. Qué ofensa que representaban esos tales "Toys" para lo que son ahora los animatrónicos. Esa versión de Freddy era sencillamente asquerosa. Pero el único modelo que puedo salvar es el de Toy Chica- Sus curvas, su sonrisa, su voz melodiosa. Ah, y luego estás tú –Me encogí de hombros y salí de la oficina pasándole por un lado al conejo, que sólo se quedó mirándome perplejo ante mis palabras.

_Y esto es lo que pasa cuando Nozomi por fin dice lo que piensa. Y cuando se da cuenta de que va a morir y todo le vale verga._

Tú lo has dicho, conciencia, tú lo has dicho. Para cuando empecé a caminar por el pasillo, parece que Foxy ya estaba preparado para venir en mi búsqueda, pero quedó asombrado al verme salir de la oficina. Tieso en la entrada de su cueva, me detuve frente a él.

-Eres un jodido coyote, ni me das miedo, nadie te escucha y nadie lo hará. A nadie le interesa lo que piensas –Bueno, probablemente haya mentido con la segunda confesión. Sólo un poco. El zorro me observó mientras bajaba sus orejas y me miraba como cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Qué pena que da. Y no de "Ay, qué pena me da, voy a ayudarlo". No, en serio, da vergüenza ajena. Lo pasé de largo caminando entre las mesas, cuando frente a mí se apareció el jodido Golden Freddy. Tuve que tragarme mi grito porque juro que me dejaba sorda a mí misma.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –Me miró con una sonrisa altanera.

-Qué tal, Winnie Pooh ¿Se te ofrece un tarro de miel? ¿O te quedó la cabeza atrapada en uno? –Me miró frunciendo el ceño. Por primera vez lo veo realmente furioso- Puedes ir a visitar a Cristopher, pedazo de chatarra –Pasé a un lado de él y sin mirarlo, puedo jurar que se quedó observándome tan sorprendido como los otros tres. Finalmente me paré frente al escenario donde Freddy me miró con una ceja alzada, probablemente preguntándose qué tan loca estaba. Ni yo lo sé. Tomé aire y lo miré a los ojos, sonrojada a más no poder, pero sin chistar ni titubear, lo dije.

-Freddy, te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo. En verdad te amo. Al nivel de locura. Tanto que... Bueno, sólo mira lo que acabo de hacer.

Todos parecieron quedar en shock. Por un momento vi todo borroso y me sentí mareada, pero me recuperé de inmediato. Creo que estuve a punto de desmayarme. Mi cuerpo no soporta tantas emociones fuertes.

_Qué nena eres._

-Es... ¿En serio? –Preguntó Golden Freddy a mis espaldas. Me giré hacia él con rostro monótono, como restándole importancia al asunto. Aunque por dentro podría jurar que mi organismo se detuvo por un momento y mi hipotálamo estalló.

-¿Por qué arriesgaría mi vida de forma tan patética por una broma? –Respondí suspirando- No espero que de repente me ames, Freddy, sólo... Tenía que decirlo.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la pizzería. Todos me miraban asombrados, y yo sólo tenía ganas de ir y partirle el otro brazo a mi hermano por sugerirme trabajar aquí.

-Eres patética –Sí, gracias por recordármelo- Jamás correspondería a una humana –Sí, también sabía eso. El señor obvio bajó del escenario a paso lento sin dejar de mirarme, como si fuera un simple animal despreciable, algo desechable- Y sabes que vas a morir –Oh, mira qué novedades nos traes, Freddy- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Suspiré cabizbaja con los ojos puestos en el suelo, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-_Quizá porque soy imbécil _-¿Qué me pasa? Yo no quería responder eso...

_Yo sí._

Oh no...

-Sí, lo eres –Completó él- No pensaba hacer esto yo, pero ya que insistes... –Se acercó amenazante hasta ubicarse frente a mí. Alcé la mirada e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. No sé por qué. Verlo ahí, parado, a punto de asesinarme. No es la mejor situación, pero yo sonreí como una auténtica idiota.

-_Por mí está bien_ –Eh, yo no he dicho eso- _Si me matas, mi alma totalmente adolorida penará por el resto de la eternidad, atrapada aquí, como ustedes, junto a ti_ –Eso no sólo los sorprendió a ellos. Podría jurar que me sorprendió más a mí el hecho de que tales palabras salieron de mi boca, sin siquiera pensarlo. Soy demasiado nenita para estas cosas- _A propósito ¿No tienen otro traje?_ –Hablé dirigiéndome a los demás. O mejor dicho, habló _ella_\- _Sería un poco incómodo ser la única sin un traje, ya saben. Así estaríamos un poco más... parejos_.

-¡Niña, estás demente! –Me gritó Chica. Ah, y es que ella está bien cuerda.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que sufrimos en este lugar! –Le siguió Foxy.

_Cómo odio esa frase_.

-_¿Y tú tienes idea de lo que yo sufro?_ –De nuevo los dejé... Perdón, _ella_ los dejó a todos callados con su respuesta.

-De cualquier forma, no tiene por qué estar aquí. Ahora vete antes de que nos arrepintamos de esta decisión –Tal parece que de esta forma Bonnie muestra su misericordia. Qué pena que no necesite de su lástima.

-"¿Nos?" ¿Cuándo acordamos que la dejaríamos ir? –Le encaró la gallina.

-En este exacto momento –Todos pusieron su atención en Golden Freddy ante sus palabras- Vete o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Tal vez la muy idiota no sabe qué tipo de consecuencias puede sufrir –Volvió a hablar Chica- Así que adelantemos su castigo –Foxy e incluso Freddy parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-_Quizá no soy tan imbécil y reconozco cuáles son las consecuencias_ –Habló- _Y quizá quiero sufrirlas_ –Completó. Me volteé por inercia hacia el oso que me traía tan jodidamente idiotizada y sin temor le abracé- Y quizá lo hago por ti... –Susurré mientras sentía como él me apartaba bruscamente y perdía la consciencia.

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de una hermosa rubia de piel bastante pálida observándome atentamente, con expresión preocupada.

_Idiota._

Creo que me acabo de dar una cachetada mental. O en general, me lancé de un acantilado mentalmente, porque todo el cuerpo me duele horriblemente. Sobre todo, tengo una migraña intensa y no tengo idea de por qué. Mi madre me miraba asustadiza, y al verme abrir los ojos me tomó de los hombros agitándome.

-¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO TOMASTE ESE TRABAJO?! –Probablemente mi rostro de dolor y mis leves gemidos de nena acomplejada y adolorida hicieron que me soltara. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y señaló la camilla a mi lado, a lo que yo volteé lentamente- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

-Buenos días, hermanita –Saludó irónicamente mi hermano, con un brazo enyesado y siendo atendido de mala gana por mi hermana. Sé que mi madre me acaba de acusar de herir a mi hermano o algo así, pero realmente no me interesa. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. Lo único que recuerdo es sus ojos mirarme con desprecio mientras yo caía y me golpeaba la cabeza, la espalda, el culo, bueno, me golpeé. Lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era...

-¿Estoy viva? –Cuestioné mirando mis manos. Tal parece que la única medida que han tomado es vendarme la cabeza, pues el resto de mi cuerpo aparenta estar perfectamente bien.

-No, estúpida, bienvenida al infierno –Por suerte mi mamá golpeó a mi hermana antes de que yo lo hiciera. Bueno, tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

-¿Quiere decir que...? –Continué mirando mis manos mientras una sonrisa bastante amplia se dibujaba de a poco en mi cara- Él me dejó vivir...

-¿Qué? –Ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a escuchar mi murmullo- Da igual, no regresarás a ese lugar –Miré amenazante a mi madre, quien me devolvió una peor mirada.

-Sí, lo haré –Respondí en forma de orden.

-Niña atrevida ¡¿No te bastó con como quedaste por trabajar ahí?! –Lo más gracioso es que ella no tiene ni idea de cómo fue en realidad que acabé así.

-No me importa. Regresaré. Ellos me dejaron vivir, mamá ¡Me dejaron vivir! –Mi familia me miró raro.

-Deberías seguir durmiendo –Sugirió el único hombre en la habitación bufando y mirando para otro lado. Probablemente intentando ignorar mis balbuceos aparentemente sin sentido.

-_Quizá sí hice lo correcto_ –Se me escapó junto a una traicionera sonrisa que no se borraría fácilmente de mi rostro.

-Hija, descansa –Ordenó mi madre con tono severo. Asentí levemente y volví a recostarme. Un dolor inmenso abarcó toda mi espalda con el sólo movimiento de mis caderas. Sí, parece que subestimé el daño que pudo haberme hecho. Sin embargo no borré mi sonrisa. Sólo cerré los ojos y me dispuse a recargar energía, pues esta noche regresaría.

Esa misma noche

-Y así fue como por primera vez en nuestra existencia dejamos escapar a un guardia –Se quejó Chica por la forma tan dócil como se comportaron con la albina.

-Eres débil, Freddy... –Comentó la versión dorada del nombrado con una muy leve sonrisa. Este bufó dándole la espalda.

-Cállate, no sabes de qué hablas.

-Sabe mucho más que tú –El zorro se metió en la conversación desde su cueva.

-¡Nadie está hablando contigo, coyote!

-¡No te atrevas a responderme así, oso con esteroides!

-Puede que sea cierto, haz de saber mucho más que yo para la decisión que tomaste –Concluyó Golden Freddy desapareciendo ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Y si eso es cierto ¿Por qué la dejaste vivir? –Intervino Bonnie.

-_Quizá_ no merecía la pena perder tiempo en ella –Contestó. Los tres animatrónicos restante lo miraron sin creerle una palabra.

-No te hagas, en el fondo sabes que eres más sensible que Foxy cuando se pone emo o Bonnie cuando se pone diva –Se burló la gallina.

-¡Tú de que hablas, pato desequilibrado mental! –Gritaron en respuesta formando una nueva y cabe decir totalmente innecesaria discusión. Freddy prefirió ignorarlos mirando a un punto cualquiera en toda la pizzería, pensativo. Porque _quizá_ lo que decían sus amigos era cierto.

-..._Quizá ella sí merecía vivir_ –Dedujo entre susurros- _O quizá ni yo mismo sé por qué he decidido dejarla vivir..._ –La hora llegó y las puertas se abrieron. Yo entré lentamente, aún un poco débil, con una venda en la cabeza, pero estable.

-¿Bonita noche, no? –Comenté para variar- Espero una noche tan espléndida como la anterior –Dicho esto procedí a caminar tranquilamente hasta mi oficina.

-_...Por mucho más tiempo del que tenía planeado..._ –El oso bajó del escenario, e igualando mi serenidad, me siguió.

.

Eso ha sido todo :'3

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si no acabó como muchos esperaban :'v

No me gustan los finales de cuentos de hadas y aún así me quedó bien pinche cursi :''''''''v

Me odio wn :''v

Si les ha gustado dejen sus reviews, y si no dejen sus tomatazos a la cara:3

Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic! Si es que hago algo serio que pueda terminar! :'v

Sayonara!

PD: La caquita de Bonnie es como el Nesquik.


End file.
